


my catboy bf keeps knocking things off the table

by mousouchuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, catboy doing cat things, no beta we die like Matsukawa's dignity, tagging play characters sucks and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu
Summary: The White Rabbit is a workaholic. Cheshire is a typical cat in many ways– so he can't allow that.
Relationships: Cheshire Cat/White Rabbit (A3!), Minagi Tsuzuru/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	my catboy bf keeps knocking things off the table

In the cozy hollow oak he called home, the White Rabbit was hunched over his desk, frantically signing and stamping papers. Though they had no meaning, they also had _every_ meaning, and must be completed in a timely manner, or it would be his head. The king did so adore a good beheading, after all. Best not to give him a reason, Rabbit always thought. 

A knock came at the door— followed by the sound of the door opening, because _of course_ he never actually waited to be let in— and a soft purring hum of a little tune the visitor made up on the spot. 

“Hello, Cheshire,” sighed the hare.

“Hello, Rabbit!” cheered the cat, leaning up against the desk, right next to where the rabbit was working. “It's a lovely day. Aren't you happy to see me?”

“Absolutely thrilled, dear.” He didn't look up for even a second, only offering a monotone comment as he kept signing and stamping.

The feline gentleman frowned, flicking his ears back and twitching his tail. “You know, there's really no reason to be doing those. They don't even mean anything! I mean, really, what's this—” he complained, picking up a document. “‘Application for the Application for Approval of Recorded Minutes’? What utter nonsense! Come on, put down your pen and come with me.”

Rabbit ignored him completely. Stamp, sign, shuffle, repeat. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” A tap on the shoulder. 

“Heeeeeey.” Two taps.

Cheshire grumbled and hopped up to sit on the desk. “Hey. Pay attention to me.”

“Really now, Cheshire, I'm terribly behind on this work, the king will have my head—” the rabbit started to protest, but as he finally met the cat's gaze...

The cat looked right back at him, and pushed the inkwell off the desk, thankfully with the lid on tight. He leaned back and crossed his legs, watching Rabbit with a satisfied smirk.

“…again?” sighed the hare, exasperated. 

“None of these matter. The king only wants to watch you struggle. They probably don't even get read.” The cat flicked his tail, sending paper flying. “So stop worrying about these, and _pay attention to me already_.” 

The rabbit grumbled and started to get up to pick up his paperwork. Cheshire decided to take his work prevention a step further, hopping off the desk and straddling the rabbit's lap. For a bit, they only stared each other down, one irritated, the other incredibly smug. 

“I'm still not going to indulge you,” Rabbit remarked, deadpan. 

“Fine, be a stick in the mud. I'll do what I want.” Cheshire purred, twisting the rabbit's bowtie a bit, just to make it crooked. Something about that always satisfied him. Maybe it was just about making the rabbit look a bit less uptight.

Both held to their word. Rabbit only closed his eyes and waited for the cat to get bored. Cheshire rearranged his indifferent partner's hair, stroked his fluffy ears, placed darting kisses across his face, all while his own tail gently swayed in Rabbit's lap. Not the slightest reaction.

The rabbit kept a bored expression, though it required increasing willpower. Of course, were he not busy, he would happily entertain the cat's desires, but there was simply no time! No time... no time... Even as he repeated it to himself, the cat's relentless teasing was wearing on him. 

“Won't you spare a little touch for a poor cat? I've missed you so much...” Cheshire purred, eyes wide and locked with the rabbit's. 

Rabbit rolled his eyes. He just wasn't getting through. But if he wasn't going to be able to ignore his way out, maybe it wouldn't hurt to indulge a bit... Hesitating a bit, he placed a hand on the small of the cat's back. Cheshire's signature wild grin emerged again. The real game had begun. With a sharp black claw, he plucked the bow from Rabbit's neck and cast it aside. The gentle swaying of his tail became a soft but insistent rocking of his hips. Button by button, he unraveled the straight-laced rabbit. And with each button undone, a little bit more of the rabbit's composure went with it. He cursed under his breath. 

“Starting to get to you, am I? Good.” Cheshire whispered, sending shivers down Rabbit's spine. He lightly dragged a claw across his exposed chest– not painful, just a little thrilling. The rabbit took a deep breath. Oh dear, it certainly was getting to him. Cheshire's lips were looking more inviting by the second. Bitten pink, always soft, especially against his own... he leaned in closer, only for the cat to lean right past him, nipping at his neck. Utterly infuriating. The rabbit whined a bit.

“You said you wouldn't indulge me. So I'm just taking care of myself a bit. Unless... you actually want me now?” Cheshire leaned back with a shockingly innocent expression and began fiddling with the ribbon on his collar. 

“You aren't giving me much choice,” Rabbit grumbled. Maybe if he just got these feelings out of the way for a while, he could get back to work. 

“Then say it.” The cat's eyes were wide. Was he even pouting? “I want to hear it from you. Say how much you want me.”

“Ugh. I was fine until you started grinding on me. Now, I–” Rabbit flinched, not wanting to admit it. “I need you, Cheshire.”

“Hmm~ That's good. I'll get out of your hair now.” Somehow, what he said carried an unsettlingly normal tone. And before the rabbit could even react, Cheshire was halfway out the door.

“Love you, so keep thinking about me, darling!” The cat's tail flicked back and forth, keeping the rabbit's eyes locked on that general area as the door slammed behind him.

The White Rabbit was left alone, with his papers and clothes both a mess, and an insistent ache below the belt. 

“What the hell was that.” A statement, not a question. The Cheshire Cat was certainly something beyond his understanding. Of course, that couldn't stop the rabbit from wanting him.

**Author's Note:**

> cheshire deserves to be a chaotic little shit
> 
> thanks to kat for giving me the idea for the ending in all its bullshit glory <3


End file.
